<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frostbites and Lovebites by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733431">Frostbites and Lovebites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Hitchhiking, M/M, Some angst, Zuko is a damsel in distress whom Sokka saves as it should be in canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a bit of distressed Zuko monologues, some jazz music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is caught in a deadly snowstorm. Lucky for him, a cute, charming man comes to his rescue. Some discussions are to be had about names, crappy jobs and mothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frostbites and Lovebites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't stay away from this pairing! It's too cute and deserves more recognition. Anyway, here is a new fic for Zukka! As a warning, this one does go into some past character death, namely about both Zuko and Sokka's mothers, however, it's only a small part.<br/>With that done, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was miserable.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was cold, the icy wind was pricking his skin, and the stinging air was difficult to breathe. Worst of all there was snow dripping into his shoes, <em>his socks were wet</em> and that was simply <em>too much</em>, how can a person be happy in <em>wet socks?!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Most importantly he was stranded in Alaska. No actually, what <em>really</em> was the most important was that he didn't have a car.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko was condemned to be in wet socks without any hope of getting back to his block anytime soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko could've laughed at the parody his life was turning into. Except he wasn't going to laugh because there was nothing <em>funny</em> about this at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was <em>miserable.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another biting wind was whipping through the air. Zuko winced and drew his coat more snugly around him. Snow was falling thick and fast. If he didn't get under shelter quick, he might be stuck in a blizzard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'It would be just my luck to get stuck out here.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, it was getting to the point where Zuko could no longer feel his toes. On the plus side, this meant that he was no longer bothered by wet socks. However this was only possible due to the alarming fact that <em>Zuko could not feel his toes.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so all this lead to Zuko getting more and more hysterical and questioning every single life decision that brought him here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While Zuko was otherwise occupied, a car was trundling along a bit behind. A rusty blue Ford with a groaning engine stopped by Zuko, who had finally noticed it, and a driver stepped out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A man donned with a massive pale blue parka, with a fur lining and hood faced towards Zuko.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey there, do you need a lift? It's pretty stormy out here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko snorted. "How observant." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he looked at the man properly and regretted everything. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man ('<em>A</em><em>ngel,'</em> Zuko simpered) had the most beautiful chocolatey skin in stark contrast to his arctic blue eyes. His caramel hair was pulled up from his face and a pearly tribal necklace adorned his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko gulped. The most beautiful man had come to his rescue, and Zuko, by some cruel parody of fate <em>had to go and act like an arsehole</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>God,</em> he was so <em>stupid!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his credit though, the mysterious man ('<em>literally Cupid'</em>) only raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soo...do I take that as a no, or..." said Cupid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko shook his head out of its stupor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"N-No! I mean, I'm so sorry, yes, I would be extremely grateful if you would take me in your car."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cupid's sharp eyebrows rose higher on his forehead. But he smiled all the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko felt his smile literally melt the ice that was freezing his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>'<em>Oh God, he's turned me into a sap. There's no recovering from this.'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, get in, before you catch your death." Cupid gestured towards the Ford.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko climbed gingerly into the interior. His limbs felt spindly, brittle and were cracking at an alarming volume. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other man got into the car as well and shut the door as he turned the ignition. Immediately, a wall of warmth was blasting from the heaters, and Zuko sighed deep and low, relief seeping into his body like a blanket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cupid blinked a little in his general direction. His fingers flexed on the wheel. Zuko noticed with acute fascination how they looked, slender and graceful in his fingerless gloves. Why would anyone wear fingerless gloves in sub-zero temperatures? Who knows. Would Zuko stop waxing lyrical about every little detail about this man? Probably not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y'know, most people know better than to walk around in this kind of weather."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And what was Zuko supposed to say to that? That no, he found this kind of weather to be charming, and that he actually enjoyed his fingers feeling like they were about to fall off, or how his socks were completely <em>drenched?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean, are you saying that people don't normally enjoy walking in torrential snowstorms?" Zuko rolled his eyes, deadpan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cupid laughed and shook his head. Zuko should really stop internally referring to the man as Cupid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, fair enough. I'm Sokka, by the way."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Well that solves one mystery.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Zuko," the older one offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka's lip curved up in intrigue. "'Zuko,' now that's an interesting name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a Chinese name; it can mean either 'failure' or 'loved one.'"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka furrowed his brow. "I'm hoping it's the latter that applies?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko's mouth twisted. "I suppose both meanings have been used in equal measure." He didn't say anymore; even though Sokka had swept him over, Zuko did recognise that it would be crossing some sort of line to bare his soul and discuss how crushing his father could be at times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko pushed on. "'Sokka'. That's a Chinese name as well, isn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko liked Sokka's name. It was pronounced <em>So-kka</em>, like <em>flow-er</em>, musical off the tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka laughed. "You're half right. It can mean 'searching' in Chinese. But in Zulu, Sokka means 'loverboy.'" At this, Sokka gave a lascivious wink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko felt himself colouring, feeling equal parts frustrated and charmed by the younger man's antics. The frustration was mainly due to the fact that Zuko had much better uses for Sokka's pretty dark lips than talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka pressed on, happily oblivious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But this is my home; I belong to the Inuit Tribe, of the far north part in Alaska." His eyes sparkled, he looked proud and free. Zuko wished he could feel this way about his own family. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko inclined his head. "Ah. Well that is certainly something..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka raised his brow. "Nevermind that. So tell me, what brings you to the Last Frontier?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko shook his head. "How d'you know I'm not from here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smirked. "It's kinda written all over your face, man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko huffed. "This place is a freezer. How is anyone supposed to adjust to it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka's smirk only widened and he easily turned the wheel onto the highway. "So, you gonna tell me or what? Where you headed to, by the way?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anchorage," Zuko said absentmindedly. He didn't want to answer Sokka's other part of the question, not if he could without avoiding a whole can of worms. He tugged on his hair self-consciously, to cover more of his scar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka nodded. "Big city."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko nodded in return. "For big prospects."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You gonna tell me what kind of prospects?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you even care?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka twiddled with the radio dial. "Hey, I mean it's a long drive and other than your name, I know nothing about you. Also there is a potential that you could be a serial killer, so forgive me for trying to rule some unfortunate things out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko smirked. "You're a dork. But fair enough."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a breath. For some reason he felt himself trusting those sparkling blue eyes. They were deep, eternal like the ocean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually I was sent here recently by my boss's company." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What kind of company?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a law firm. There are different branches of us across the country. I was sent to the one here, in Anchorage."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka hummed. "Sounds like tough work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at Zuko from the corner of his eye. "Seems like you're less than thrilled to be here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko rolled his eyes. "No, really, I'm jumping for joy. Do you think I <em>want</em> to leave my home to come like two thousand miles north?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Well, what if you quit your job?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko scoffed. Sokka was so ignorant. "My job is prestigious work, the law firm is renowned. Why would I ever give it up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One simple reason: it looks like it's killing you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko closed his eyes. "My boss would disapprove."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just who is this boss of yours, that he gets to approve and disapprove of your life?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took a breath. <em>'I guess I'm really gonna do this.'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's my dad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka blinked. "Oh. Well. Hmm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko snorted. "Yeah. <em>'</em><em>Oh.'"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka shook his head. "That doesn't change the parameters; he can't control your life."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko looked out the window, watching the snow swirling silver around the trees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's my <em>dad</em>. I...I don't want to disappoint him. I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey...I get it. Wanting to live up to your dad's expectations? That's hard. Sometimes hard things can make you stronger. But sometimes it can tear you apart." Sokka's voice was unbelievably gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko felt exposed. He wanted to argue with every word Sokka was saying, and at the same time he wanted to agree with him. He wanted to shout these words at his father, at Azula, at Zhao, at every other sycophantic member of the firm who bowed down to Ozai. He wanted to say these words to himself, and for himself to truly believe it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, he said nothing, and continued to look out the window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka sighed, but he too said nothing else.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Some time later, a song very familiar to Zuko was crackling on the radio. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I'll be seeing you.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'In all the old familiar places.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'That this heart of mine embraces-'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled and turned up the volume dial. "I love this song."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko smiled in return. "Me too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie Holiday's voice waxed like honey inside the car, a new wave of warmth spreading through Zuko like a fuzzy blanket, an afternoon sun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I'll be seeing you.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'In every lovely summer's day.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My mother used to sing this to me." Zuko surprised himself, as he volunteered this information to Sokka. His precious time with his mum was something he struggled to share with anybody. Only Uncle had ever known and had ever understood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Sokka seemed to understand. "I miss my mother. She used to love dancing to this kind of music." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. Did she pass away?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka sighed, his eyes fluttering. "Yeah. Died in a fire." His voice was husky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took a sharp intake of breath. "I...That's horrible. I'm so sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka smiled a pained smile, but said nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko breathed in. "My mum died when I was twelve."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka closed his eyes for a second. Then he took one hand of the wheel and held Zuko's palm. "It feels like part of your life, part of <em>you,</em> is just gone, y'know? And you're never gonna get it back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko held tighter to Sokka's hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I'll be looking at the moon.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>'But I'll be seeing you.'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They got into the city some time later. When it was time to say goodbye, Zuko felt inexplicably like he was parting ways with an old friend, a kindred spirit, maybe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka seemed to feel the same way. They both stepped out into the freezing cold. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't thank you enough-" Zuko began.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka waved his hand. "Your welcome, it was the least I can do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko smiled. Sokka just drove hours out of his way for him, and he waved it away as if it were nothing more than ordering some pizza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a breath. <em>'Now or never, Zuko.'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually, it wasn't nothing for me." He drew closer to Sokka, keeping his eyes trained on steady, blue eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong," he whispered to Sokka. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka made a breathy sound, and pulled Zuko down to kiss him, a gentle, sweet touch of lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They pulled away after some moments, both of them breathless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sokka grinned lopsidedly. "Been wanting to do that since you got into the car," he murmured against Zuko's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko took a hold of Sokka's waist, warm and strong. He smiled and kissed the crown of his soft, dark hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe I'll walk on the road in the middle of a blizzard so you can pick me up again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmm, I'm thinking maybe you just give me your number, and save us both some trouble."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko laughed and did just that, and after kissing Sokka one last time, was waving away his old, blue Ford.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zuko looked upwards to see a full moon shining silver and bright, and a feeling of hope settled over his heart.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>